


片桐X普通克

by yubing



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubing/pseuds/yubing
Summary: *再重申一次是稔克*OOC是我獨特象徵*接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適*本篇克稔線參考有





	片桐X普通克

**Author's Note:**

> *再重申一次是稔克  
> *OOC是我獨特象徵  
> *接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適  
> *本篇克稔線參考有

（第一週）

「拜託您！」

「請把Protofiber的銷售權給我們吧！」

本多在僅僅三人的辦公室用著宏亮的聲音喊著，而克哉和御堂只是聽著，但是後者卻掌握著他們所索求的事物的負責權。

當有人負責說時，另外的人負責聽便足矣。

另一方的御堂一反常態，常人照理說該有不耐煩的表情卻沒有表現在他臉上，但是他的銳利眼神中的嘲諷卻讓克哉感覺有著體無完膚的燒灼感。

噗通。

這個可以表示克哉逐漸用力敲擊的心跳聲亦是本多像是小孩要不到自己喜歡的玩具便在地上哭鬧般跪下了。

御堂睨了克哉一眼，眼神再瞟向了他們身後的門。是要自己拎走本多吧？克哉猜測。

這下可好，克哉跪也不是，走人也不是，畢竟Protofiber可說不準是他們八課的救命繩索。

御堂見克哉的呆愣，臉上終於露出了不耐煩的神色，手伸向桌上的電話，準備呼叫警衛。

「這副眼鏡可是可以讓您的人生有一百八十度的轉變的。」

腦海突然浮現昨晚遇見的可疑男子所說的話，於是原本慌了手腳的克哉深呼吸，拿起了被放置在胸前口袋的眼鏡。

御堂看見克哉詭異的行經後，按著話筒的手微不可見地顫了一下，但是他並沒有遲疑，拾起了話筒就要撥號。

克哉戴上眼鏡，世界開始傾斜，不過並不是要暈倒了，正好相反，他很有精神且有了過分的自信。

「站起來，本多，太不像樣了。」比原先更要低沉的嗓音響起，御堂的臉上飛上了滿意的神色。

「克哉？」

「終於要走了嗎？」

一聲放手襲來，因為為了接下去要說的話還是先阻止對方的手為上策。

「不，恰恰相反……請部長您一定要將Protofiber交給我們啊……」

交涉同時佐伯彷彿聽到一個音色十分甜膩的聲音在腦海裡淺淺地、淺淺地沉沉浮浮。

「為您而流動的時間，開始了——」

克哉很納悶，自此在再也沒看過那名為Mr.R的詭異男人，眼鏡在他經過爭取Protofiber的事件過後在工作中克哉都會戴上。

而有時沒戴眼鏡都可以依循著模糊的記憶和戴眼鏡時工作的日程表來很快進入工作所以上手也十分容易。

不過或許眼鏡的存在給他打了氣，也可能是Protofiber是個好商品而給了他莫名的勇氣，最近他想開始減少戴眼鏡的時間了，而且還開拓了新的店家的人脈。

意外的是成效還不錯。

第一次會議御堂的不友善態度雖然讓克哉吃到了些苦頭，不過跟著文件後面提出的方針實行後也確實有獲得更多利益。

（第二週）

假日來到了公司處理完週五未整理好的文件，但是或許因為數量過於龐大而使原本正午過來的克哉一轉眼就待到傍晚。

「咦？課長怎麼來了？」而收拾著東西準備走人的克哉，看著自己課長走進辦公室從自己的桌下抽出了兩箱大紙箱。

「啊，佐伯君……嘿咻。」

片桐露出了一貫溫和的微笑，一邊將兩只箱子抱起，而箱子的體積不小，看起來感覺沉甸甸的。

感覺他搬的很吃力，於是克哉伸出了手。

「我來幫您吧。」

「啊，不——謝謝佐伯君……」

沒有等片桐說完克哉便搬走了上面的那個箱子，他的猜測果然沒錯，十分沉重。

「那麼我們出發吧。」

關上了辦公室的燈，他們邁出了門口。

「我放手囉？」

「是。」

克哉放開了已經放在對方箱子上的手，雖不是突如其來。但是增加的重量讓片桐差點沒站住腳步。

剛剛在到片桐家的路上，片桐手上的箱子翻了好幾次有了，大約三四次吧，而且因為撞擊而使一些本來還算能派上用場的器具給摔壞了，因為這樣有些東西在路上便處理掉了。

「真是多謝了……要不是佐伯君有幫忙，情況可能會更糟糕吧。」

「哪裡的話，只是覺得片桐課長可能沒辦法自己一個人搬回家所以就幫忙搬了。」

片桐先將箱子擱置在玄關，轉身面對著克哉，依舊是笑盈盈的。

「之後方便的話請過來吧，剛好有切片機做菜就更方便了……而且為了答謝佐伯君幫忙我幫東西吧。」

「我很期待呢……那麼，我先告辭了。」

「路上小心。」

克哉以笑容回禮，一直抱持著好心情回到了公寓中，或許幫助了人使他心情愉悅吧。

（第三週）

面對了御堂那可憎的態度克哉不覺得他再敬業都能露出完美的那一面供客戶觀賞，所以他打算待在辦公室將一些資料整理好。

「啊……」

克哉轉頭，伴隨著克哉背後的座位發出的刺耳警示音，片桐露出了一臉苦惱，伸手就是要按下電源鍵。

「……片桐課長，等下！」

克哉被片桐的反應嚇到，立即衝到他身邊抓住了片桐的手，只見片桐望著克哉的表情由苦惱轉為疑惑。

「那個……請讓一讓。」

克哉請片桐起身，而片桐依舊遲疑著照做，只見克哉手指麻利地活動，三分鐘過後警示視窗消失了。

克哉在處理途中是一邊嘆氣一邊問：「以前片桐課長您都是這樣處理的嗎？」

「呃……是的。」

片桐深呼吸，他的身體僵直了，有些無所適從的輕微扭動身子活像被責備的小孩。

「嗯……」

不過他為什麼這樣做呢？……因為不會處理？……以後還是請其他同事多留意好了。克哉暗自在心裡打了算盤，輕聲嘆了口氣。

「那個……」

「以後請別再直接關機了……我相信其實人會很樂意幫忙課長您的。」

像極了安撫孩子一般的笑容浮在克哉臉上，片桐像是鬆了口氣般稍微垂下了肩膀。

「是的，謝謝佐伯君。」

「啊，對了，這裡有幾份文件要請您過目……」

一邊說著克哉便回到了座位上，整理好桌上散著的文件後提交給片桐。

而今天口頭上談合約的方式也讓克哉多掙了幾個訂單。

五天過去了，又到了週末。

十分努力工作的克哉在休假日卻一點也不怎麼累，不過倒是不想再碰關於工作上的事。

「想請佐伯君吃個飯呢。」

突然地想起上禮拜的邀約，克哉雖然真的不怎麼想再接觸與工作相關的事，但是如果想成和朋友吃飯或許會更容易接受。

克哉微笑著，抄起最基本的隨身物品便步出家門。

到達了片桐家後克哉按下了電鈴，鳥鳴響個不停，直到一個溫柔的男聲透過了喇叭響起。

「……喂？」

「這裡是佐伯。」

「啊，是佐伯君啊，請進。」片桐很快地打開門，他身上的圍裙而讓克哉疑惑地看了看錶。

看來趕上午餐時間了呢。

在片桐的帶領下克哉來到一間和室，雖然片桐說了隨便坐但是桌子旁僅擺設著兩張坐墊，克哉下意識坐到了其中一個上面。

而克哉四處張望著，這個房間很整潔，不如說因為擺設太少而顯得單調。

房間的一個角落的矮櫃擺著鳥籠，裡頭有兩隻雞尾鸚鵡，另個牆面靠著一個深褐色的櫃子，上面有相框。

裡頭是明顯比現在年輕許多的片桐，他的身旁有著一個梳理的非常整齊而五官端正的女性，懷裡抱著一個約不過兩歲左右的小孩。

但是擺著有三個人的相片，即無法解釋為什麼片桐的家只有一人生活的跡象。

但他突然想到，以前就有聽聞過他已經離婚的八卦，雖然他一開始不太想當真，不過事情好像就是那樣。

「佐伯君，茶。」

片桐手捧著剛沏好的熱茶和茶點走進，倒了兩杯而把其中一杯推到克哉面前，再緩慢坐在克哉眼前。

「如果現在肚子餓的話我去把飯菜端來吧？剛好有煮多呢。」

直到片桐這麼說，他才意識到自己其實對片桐而言是意料外的訪客。他有些坐立難安，張口怕下一句如果不是謝謝招待就是我先告辭了。為了定神，克哉有些心虛地喝了一口茶。

「……麻煩您了。」

「我吃飽了。」

克哉將筷子橫擺在原本盛著白飯的碗上，雙手合十。

「啊，我——」

克哉不等片桐說完就逕自將碗拿到了廚房的水槽放好泡水。而因為剛剛多盛飯的時候片桐就已經說過廚房的位置，所以再走一次時並不陌生。

而讓克哉納悶的一點是片桐煮的份量給二大一小是差不多的，明明是一個人生活卻煮了三人份，怎麼想怎麼奇怪，不過也有可能是舊習所導致。

而剛剛克哉因為不好意思所以僅有提到鸚鵡，而片桐也滔滔不絕地說明著，例如雄鳥叫門天丸、雌鳥叫靜御前啦，喜歡吃加納利種子之類的……

雖然鸚鵡是很可愛，但是克哉卻一直思考著那張相片和片桐多煮了是真的剛好還是習慣，而沒有很注意聽片桐到底說了什麼。

「我先告辭了。」

而克哉幫忙洗完碗後又留下陪片桐聊了一下，當他要走時已經是下午三點。

雖然回程依舊孤單一人，但是無可否認的是他的心情的確好很多。

踏著輕快的腳步，步上歸途。

（第四週）

「關於銷售額。」

「我想提高。」

御堂一改方才雖然不易親近的商業笑容，但是比起這個，克哉更討厭現在御堂露出的笑容。

「這還真是……相，相當高呢……」

那是王者俯瞰弱者的笑容。

「也請讓我們看一下！」

本多聞言立即奪走了片桐手上的文件，而克哉也湊到本多邊上。

「當然，當初的約定還是要遵守的。」

「期限三個月是不會變的。從現在開始，還有兩個多月。如果不能達成剛才出示的目標值……」

「你們就沒有未來可言。」

說了這句話後，御堂便踏著輕快的腳步走出了會議室，而丟下了因這個高的過分的數字而震驚的三人。

克哉努力回想起之前翻閱過的資料，均未提過這樣高的數字。

「……真的是，有些苛刻呢……」

儘管用客氣的說法，這個數字還是稱不上能輕易達成的。

「這已經不是苛刻的問題了！」

「這根本不可能辦到啊！把人當笨蛋耍嗎！」

「本，本多——」

啪的一聲，文件被本多摔落在地。

有些溫吞地撿拾的克哉，也愈想愈忿忿不平，只要八課叫苦的話負責權就會交給一課和二課那些渾蛋吧，只是一昧濫用顧客的權利，雖然孩子氣但卻有效。

而會議過後克哉自然是衝到了御堂的辦公室，請求他撤回那個目標值。

被說了過分的難聽話也就算了，畢竟那時候自己的態度是十分無理的，但是提出性招待的要求不管怎麼樣就是無法接受。

「那個御堂提升目標值不就是相信我們的能力嗎？那就做出成果給他看吧！」

但事實上並不。

在自己回到了八課後雖然氣氛愁雲慘霧的，但是還是多虧了本多氣氛是比克哉剛進來時好太多了。

而像本多所說，只能一個勁的銷售讓那個御堂好看了吧……而為了最直接的成果展現，克哉和本多各自往不同的方向跑外勤去了。

「片桐課長，今天跑完最後一個地方後我會直接回家的。」

因為有些負責人只會在這種時間見克哉所以才拖到了這麼晚，克哉看了一眼手錶，現在已經是十點多了。

「然後明天會再把報告給您的，辛苦了。」

「佐伯君也辛苦了。」

「您也是……那麼我掛電話了。」

「是。」

這周的成果還不錯，克哉很滿意地盤算自己報告的內容該怎麼編排，步上回家的路。

片桐嘆了一口氣，開往自家附近的車站的末班車已經要開走了。

果然再怎麼說都應該推掉這份工作的，剛才自己還婉拒了本多的好意……

片桐簡直想把自己以頭下腳上的方式種進土裡了。

不過今天還是先把文件打到36號吧，剩下的自己應該也能在假日完成……

片桐一邊這麼想，一邊繼續敲打的鍵盤。在空無一人的辦公室、走廊或是整層樓，迴盪著空洞的打字聲，即便深知是自己所發出但是還是打了個冷顫。

處理完已是凌晨兩點，片桐在公司附近的賓館睡了一覺，而在醒來後在房間吃過簡單的早飯後就又返回了公司。

「片桐課長？」克哉有些茫然地看著片桐，再看看牆上的鐘，因為是假日的關係而使克哉比平時晚了一些時間到公司，本是打著要超前一些進度的算盤。

克哉本思考了一下除了自己以外還會有其他人在的可能性但其結果逼近於零。

「這個時候您還來公司嗎？您可以多陪陪鸚鵡的。」

克哉露出了溫和的微笑，只是見到片桐面有菜色，臉上堆著的是苦笑。

「……難道發生了課長您不得不來公司的事嗎？」

「那個，就是啊……」

片桐一一把原委道出，一開始檯櫃就把關於訂購Sunrise橙汁的廠商的電話轉接到八課，廠商打來是為了到貨數量錯誤一事。

而只是因為片桐是那第一個為一課賠不是的人高層就把善後工作也全都丟給了八課。

明明面對自己公司內部的失誤不管第一個接到電話的是誰，道歉而盡全力挽救公司的信用就是當下要事。高層的想法讓克哉大大地嘆了一口氣。

「課長現在處理到第幾號文件？」

「那個……第43號……」

「剩下的我來吧……還有能麻煩課長您幫我找幾份文件嗎？然後這裡也有幾份文件得請您過目。」

「啊，是。」

「呼……」

按下了最後一個回車鍵後克哉向後倒在椅背上，揉著酸澀的眼睛，因長時間同個姿勢而使筋骨僵硬所以他稍微舒展了一下手腳。

看了看時鐘，已經要九點了，克哉在工作時曾數次思考過如果戴上眼鏡會不會讓事情更加順利的完成，但是最後克哉還是沒有戴上眼鏡，因為這次，他想以自身真正的力量去幫忙他……

桌上擺著的是片桐買的中餐和晚餐，克哉只動了一個御飯糰而已。

結束了工作後才意識到他喉嚨的乾涸，胃袋發悶的飢餓，他伸手拿了一個三明治拆了包裝後一大口咬下，和著桌上那杯冷掉的茶嚥下。

也該是時候叫片桐起來了，他不知怎麼搞的，買完晚餐過後沒多久就睡在寫字臺上，但是克哉也沒叫醒他，只是將自己的西服外套披在他身上以免他著涼。

他今天該做的做完了，就讓他睡吧。克哉是這麼想著。

走到片桐的座位旁，克哉輕戳片桐的臉頰，只見他微微皺起的眉頭很快的就舒緩開了。而他的睡臉是如此的安詳……而且可愛，克哉總覺得剛剛自己的心跳好像漏了一拍。

手指無意識地輕撫上片桐的眉尾，順著臉的輪廓往下滑動，和年齡不相稱的膚質十分的好，讓克哉的手指像是被吸住一般沒離開。

手指一路往下，輕撫著露在襯衣外的脖頸，再往前活動活動了手指鬆開了片桐的領帶和第一顆鈕釦。

就在這時克哉終於回過神，他不太能理解他剛剛所做的，而又是為了什麼他才會這樣做。學生時期自己從未和男人有過戀人關係，他覺得……不，近乎肯定他自己是異性戀，但是又是為什麼……

男人的皮膚應比女人粗糙許多，雖然身體應該不會像本多那樣一身肌肉，但是相較女性也絕對稱不上柔軟。

是因為自家課長的皮膚過於細膩而讓他有些眷戀以前擁抱過、接觸過的女性罷了。克哉只願這樣想，從未思考過自己動了心，也不願去思考。

「……片桐課長，該醒了。」

克哉做了幾次深呼吸、乾嚥下了幾口唾液後他輕拍了片桐的臉頰。

「咦……我睡著了？」

片桐剛從久睡中甦醒，睡意依舊朦朧，他揉了略微為乾澀的眼睛，望著克哉的視線就如同睡意一樣朦朧。

「是的，所以請別睡這，會著涼的。」

「啊……是的，謝謝。」

片桐取下了肩上克哉的西服外套還回去，他轉頭瞥了眼時鐘接著微笑，只因為他還有車能搭。

片桐又說了想要請克哉吃飯，而對方只是敷衍的答應了。簡單的道別後兩人緩慢步上回家的路。

（第五週）

「你們哪一個叫佐伯克哉的！」

「是，是我……」

如同溫馴的小綿羊，克哉的聲音就如同夢囈一般小。

克哉他們火速趕到了MGN後，只見會議室裡除了御堂以外還有個生面孔——大隈專務。

而被喚到MGN的理由很簡單，僅僅是個出貨的紕漏，不過看似簡單但是處理卻遠比想像中複雜，因為搞混的店舖有著相當高額的訂購量，而且發貨到收貨的運費，因為缺貨而造成的後續問題等——估計出的高量金額和繁多不妙的想法讓克哉有些暈眩。

「為什麼出了這麼大紕漏！」

「我檢查過很多次了……」

明明是很理直氣壯能夠出口的一句話，但出了口的卻只有如同蜜蜂展翅般微弱的聲音。

那時候自己還被本多說著：「你這傢伙會不會檢查得太仔細了。」的地步。之前打電話過去時，對方報的數字也是對的，而且如果報的是錯誤的數字克哉也是能立即請他們改過。

「檢查很多次了！但事情不就發生了嗎！」

大隈只是進行著咆哮般的質問，咄咄逼人的氣焰直到御堂開口才終於被壓下。

「——專務，請容我插個嘴。」

「佐伯君，現在不是追究誰犯錯的時候，你應該知道吧。」

「是。」

聽到了克哉的答覆，御堂思考了一下，但是僅有那一瞬，很快他便又開口。

「……專務，這件事的責任我會全責擔下。」

大隈以挑起一邊眉毛，像極了詢問御堂這麼說這樣做的目的。

「因為請八課代理，是我的決定，而且在Kikuchi和工廠之間聯繫的也是我，所以我會擔下所有責任的。」

「……好吧，既然你這麼說了，好好加油吧。」

語畢，大隈有些像是沒趣地搖了搖手，走出了會議室。可能是因為御堂都這樣說了，算當作給他台階下吧。

「真的是非常謝謝您幫我們解圍。」

「解圍……哼，我只是站在能夠更快解決事情的立場下決定的，用不著道謝。」

御堂的臉上浮上笑容。那抹冷笑在御堂本來就嚴峻的臉上更顯冷豔，克哉突然覺得那個笑容有些刺目。

「但是還是有幫上我們的忙……」

「啊……既然你們要這麼想就這樣吧，謝禮的話，嘛，就用銷售額回報我吧。」

「你個傢伙！」

「本多君！」

片桐立即摟住了本多的肩膀，吃力地硬是讓本多鞠躬，見狀，克哉也連忙低下頭。

「真的是，非常謝謝您。」

片桐跟往常差不多的溫柔嗓音和著克哉略為高揚的音調，搭上了本多因氣憤而感覺要窒息的聲調說出，聽起來甚至有些怪異。

而在三人回到了Kikuchi後並沒有後續消息傳過來，而且雖然知道就算有也不可能這麼快，但是今天整個八課過得是心驚肉跳的。

翌晨的電車上。

「唔……」

「別出聲。」

於是片桐緊咬住了下唇。

片桐很納悶居然會有人想要侵/犯他，並不是不相信男人會被侵/犯，而是不敢相信自己會被看上。

耳邊有著陌生男子吐出的溫暖濕氣，極其猥/瑣又讓人不適。片桐想要逃開，但是他早已被困在車門前，要害被抓住，後庭被沾滿自己唾液陌生的他人的手指玩弄。

內褲只被拉下到臀部和大腿交界處，西褲因為對方的緊貼而沒落下，而片桐也像是為了要不讓褲子滑落一般微微撅起了臀部。

「你……別亂動。」

「啊，是……」

不敢反抗。

因為如果反抗警局是去定了，筆錄又會花費不少時間，現在正在過渡期說什麼也不能拖累全體，這麼想著的片桐，自然把下唇要得更加用力，唇就像隨時都會湧出血一般的紅。

「……奇怪？」

今天在去公司之前先去了另一家公司，談妥了合約才去公司，而克哉也才意識到了這條電車路線是他上下班通勤必須經過的。

再說了，這並不是重點。雖然還在上班課的高峰期，但是車上並不是很擠，沒有必要讓片桐身後的男人如此靠近他，靠近到他整個人都貼上去了，而且片桐的表情如此的奇怪。

「片桐課長……」

克哉推開了一些人，靜悄悄到能仔細觀察到兩人而他們察覺不到自己的位置看著，而克哉瞪大了眼睛，屏著呼吸。

不明的氣憤感湧上全身，讓他身子不住僵硬顫抖，是因為自家課長太過懦弱而沒有抵抗亦或是因為他被一個猥/瑣的陌生男子侵/犯？

有了眼鏡就能救片桐了……可是不行！不是說好只能在上班的時候才能使用嗎。克哉緊抓著胸口的眼鏡。

吸氣、吐氣重複著深呼吸的動作，克哉緩速放開了手，恢復平靜的臉浮上了溫柔的笑容，那笑容溫柔的足以讓人窒息。

克哉湊近了兩人，在陌生男子的耳邊輕聲呢喃。

「請問您在做什麼呢？」

「可以請您住手嗎……如果我們的課長因受到驚嚇而無法上班的話，我們會很困擾的。」

「咦……佐伯君？」

克哉的手伸向了抓著片桐要害的那隻手，手在對方手腕上用力收緊，克哉彷彿能聽見骨頭在自己手中被折出啪啦啪啦的聲音。

「哇啊！」

對方的手被迫強制性離開片桐的身體，手被克哉反折到背後，或許因為上班族的久坐不動而使臂膀僵硬，折起來特別痛特別有克哉想要的效果。

手腕相互交叉相疊，克哉一隻手緊握著交疊處，另一隻手繞到了對方前面，手輕掐住對方脖頸。

「哇啊……是間很棒的公司呢。」

克哉略帶玩味的將下巴架在對方肩膀上，鬆手再緩慢下移。看著自己用指尖所頂起的，他別在胸前的員工證。

不過片桐只是呆呆地保持著雙手撐在車門上而微微翹起臀/部的姿勢望著後方。

他突然覺得克哉有些恐怖。

「放，放開我！」

「如你所願……不過，下次敢再讓我看到你一次，有什麼後果請你自行想像。」

因對方用力過猛的掙扎而導致克哉放手後整個人像是被丟出去一般踉蹌了幾步後跌倒在地，但好險附近的人閃得快才沒被撞上。

而克哉在讓對方重獲自由前，克哉已經擋在了片桐前方為他遮著他自身的衣衫不整。

而這場小騷動並沒有再繼續擴大，而在自己附近的人也沒有再做更進一步的詢問，像是「發生了什麼事」之類的問題，可謂是不幸中的大幸。

「快把衣服整理好吧，課長。」

片桐只是有些茫然地整理衣裝，整理好後克哉面對車廂背靠著車門，而片桐和克哉望的方向則是相反的。

「先在公園休息一下吧。」

克哉將片桐拉到了附近的公園，蟲鳴鳥叫，樹葉有些疏散的樹梢在微風吹過而發出竊語聲的確悅耳，片桐的心緒好像有稍微冷靜一些。

而在從車站到公園的路途中克哉思考著自己為什麼要這樣做，促使他身體自己行動的原因又是為何。

克哉即使已經想通而且也明白了，但是他不想為這種心情命名，抱著一定會被回絕的心意一頭熱地燃燒，只會讓自己受傷罷了。

兩人坐在長椅上不發一語，直到克哉有些受不住這沉默才開口：「嗚哇……得救啦，那時候心臟一直碰碰地跳呢。」

「咦？」

「那時候一直在想著『啊，該怎麼救片桐課長呢？』結果身體卻比思想更先行動呢。」

克哉抬頭望天，臉上泛著笑容和紅暈，那時候彷彿青澀少年的行動，當下發生時並沒什麼感覺，但是稍作休息後再仔細回想就有強烈的現實感了。

但是不想和對方說，那只是單純的嫉妒罷了，至於為什麼妒忌而導致怒火中燒，克哉是明白的但也不想說出。

「佐伯君……」

「……其實我也挺意外的呢，居然能夠碰上佐伯君呢。」

克哉只是向片桐微笑，並沒有說話。只是想乖乖當個好聽眾。

「而且也沒想過自己居然會被侵/犯……明明是個中年大叔了卻……」

說著說著片桐的眼淚突然開始滴落，察覺此狀的片桐連忙用手抹去淚水。而貌似是意識到手背的面積並不足夠沾取全部的淚水，片桐從口袋掏出了手帕拭淚。

為了使片桐更快回復心情，家中的愛鳥啦、喜歡的食物或者平常的休閒活動都拿出來講，終於等到他淚停了兩人才前往公司。

後來關於批貨錯誤的事御堂把片桐找去說出原因並私下道了歉，片桐回來後還帶著有些不可思議的笑容說：「御堂部長真的是很棒的人呢。」

不過過得十分充實的話，只會發現時間根本不夠用，克哉總覺得一天變成四十八小時也不足夠。

週末時克哉依舊到了片桐家拜訪。

「今天來是想和您討論一件事的。」

依舊吃著午餐，但是克哉卻在中途拿出了一副乍看毫無怪異之處的銀色細框眼鏡。

「眼鏡……怎麼了嗎？視力退化了？」

「不，不是這樣。」

「接下來我要說的事可能會有些超出現實……」

於是克哉就開始一五一十地緩慢開始敘述，從那個名為Mr.R的詭異男子拿到了這副眼鏡，只要戴上它就會變得能幹但是個性卻是一百八十度的轉變……

有時候克哉會中途停下，考慮著要不要繼續說下去，但是片桐會用非常期待的目光盯著克哉，像是催促著他繼續說下去。

「感覺好神奇……」

「已經不是神奇不神奇的問題了……」

克哉突然想起幾周前他在賓館醒來的光景。

那個眼鏡讓自己變得能幹是事實，但是也不是只有優點沒有缺點，像是之前跑業務的時候在繁華街被名叫秋紀的少年纏住，就因為那時候戴著眼鏡的自己和他睡過一晚他就纏著自己不放。

「不過這個應該是叫……那個什麼，自我……」

而片桐針對克哉剛剛所敘述的思考著，他記得他之前在看電視的時候有看到類似的東西。

「啊，對了。是自我暗示。」

「自我暗示？不是這樣啦……因為我本來就是沒用的人，就算真的是自我暗示也不可能會有那樣的能力……」

「不是喔……我覺得佐伯君是是個很有能力的人，只是你就像本多君說的一樣，太過沒自信了。」

「真是的，連課長也……」

克哉不由自主地嘆了口氣。

已經聽慣了本多的奉承話所以克哉並不怎麼在意，只有當本多說的過火才會要他消停些並且把他的話都當作耳邊風。

但是連片桐都這樣說……克哉也是不會相信。

「真的呀，以前往來的幾間公司的負責人也有說佐伯君你是個有為的年輕人呢。」

克哉不敢相信，自己和有為沾得上邊？用膝蓋想也不可能。

「怎麼可能……」

「而且現在如此高的銷售額佐伯君你也出了很大的力呀。」

不，那並不是我的力量。克哉想這麼說，但是這句話也是有盲點，因為那個是戴上眼鏡後的自己的能力。

「……所以也請別這麼沒自信了。」

片桐的笑容突然像極哄騙小孩一般，配合著溫柔的男聲，克哉突然覺得有些暈眩。

而那似乎有蠱惑人心的力量，克哉下意識應了聲好。

而且克哉還想再多聽一些……

今天克哉待在片桐家到了晚上，吃過晚飯才回家。他和片桐只是漫無目的地閒聊，克哉把那聲音視為世上最美好的音色，並不在意對話內容，只是享受於過程。

（第六週）

「今天的會議就到這裡結束，解散。」

「真是非常謝謝您。」

回到八課辦公室後，本多像是要甩走剛剛在MGN所殘留下來的不快，而將自己像是扔上椅子一般用力地坐上那 張小小的電腦椅。

「嗚哇……氣死人啦，那個御堂。」

「……喝茶吧，本多君。」

「啊，謝謝。」

本多伸手接過了片桐手上的熱茶，啜飲了一口。

原本就擴散於口中的馨香，和著茶葉本有的苦澀和甘甜一起擴散到了喉嚨，熱茶著實能讓人稍微靜下心來。

「那個混帳，不就快到了指定目標還說那種不討喜的話！」

不過本多他簡直氣得要往寫字臺踹過去，但是他最終也沒這樣做。

「本多，消停些。」

「你也說過要給那個御堂好看，不是嗎？所以我們也得拿出讓他驚豔的成績啊。」

「……說的也是，工作囉工作！」

哼，真好拐。克哉在心中輕嘆，臉上卻是無意識露出笑容，拿出文件和日程表開始著手於今天的工作。

到了下午。

「嗚，嗚哇——」

碰的一聲片桐從樓梯上跌了下來，文件散落一地，他倒在比他早一步落下的文件上痛苦地低聲嗚咽著。

而他摔下來時也撞到了文件櫃，但幸好掉落的只有文件，櫃子則是依舊矗立在那。

「好，痛……」

他的手探向自己疼痛的右大腿，他可以清楚地感受到單薄的褲子布料因摩擦而破了一個大洞。

「咿！」

他摸索著褲子的大洞，摸到的並不是平常摸到的肌膚，而是內壁黏黏糊糊的一個空洞，洞裡還摸到了兩條硬質的，斷面可以相符合的東西。

突然他感覺到有什麼東西緩緩地從頭上流出，順著左側臉頰再流向地面，當那些液體靠近鼻子時他都能嗅到一股鐵鏽味，他才意識到自己已經開始流血了。

全身上下的細胞都在催促著他快點活動身子向外面求救，但是他做不到，只因腿太痛了。

「誰來，救救我……」

下一秒片桐原本模糊的視線轉為全黑，他也只能發出微弱的呻吟。

今天克哉主要在辦公室負責接洽及整理文件等相關事宜，還向以前一些本來就對Protofiber有興趣的客戶約了時間談合約。

總之合約是妥了，等他們簽下名字是又將會有大筆地訂單入袋，光想就令人開心。

「佐伯君，Hayami Foods的負責人打電話過來說要找課長，但是他不在。」

一名女職員捂住話筒，轉頭向克哉喊著。

克哉這才抬起頭，才發現除了自己和那位女職員外，辦公室內空無一人，連通常都會待在位置上的片桐也不在。

「他好像在資料室，能請佐伯君帶他回來嗎？」

「好的。」

克哉一說完馬上就飛奔到地下室，在他的印象中片桐應該只下去沒多久，大概是十五分鐘前吧。

克哉打開了資料室的門後一瞬屏住了呼吸，有個人影倒在地上，他不用想也知道是誰。

「片桐課長！」

克哉馬上衝上前，映入眼簾的景象是如此怵目驚心，如此的……紅艷的美如此讓人戰慄。克哉突然覺得他的心臟像被絞緊一般的痛。

他伸著顫抖的指尖靠近片桐的鼻前，一次、兩次、三次……微弱的溫熱鼻息噴在克哉的指尖上他才稍微放了一下心。

克哉是立即叫了救護車，陪同著片桐到了醫院，而關於Hayami Foods則是由本多回應。

「請問片桐稔先生的親屬在嗎？」

「我是！」

克哉一聽到就是立即起身，衝上前就是想詢問護士他的狀況。

「請問是他的誰？」

「呃……下屬。」

只是下屬……克哉突然覺得心頭一緊。沒錯，只是下屬而已，他沒有必要為自己的回答感到困惑，更沒有必要為此難過。

「他的右大腿有開放性骨折，全身有幾處挫傷，還有輕微的腦震盪。」

「不過是否因為創口而細菌感染還是要檢查，除此之外性命並無大礙。」

克哉長吁一口氣，生命並無大礙真是太好了。他的冷汗直到剛剛還是一直在流，只怕一個環節出錯他的情況就會更加嚴重。

「那他現在……」

「在休息著，最好還是先別吵病人，讓他好好休息吧。」

「啊……我了解了。」

聽到這句話的克哉不管有多擔心還是得放下心來，轉身走出醫院。還得回公司報告片桐的身體狀況，還有安撫其他人擔心的心……

從公司下班後克哉並沒有馬上回家，繞到了附近的公園一個人喝著悶酒。

上級也為八課突然少了一個頭子而感到有些困擾吧，雖然說是擺設課長的。而那時候回到八課辦公室全部人都用擔心的語氣和神情圍繞、詢問著克哉關於片桐的情形。

雖然受傷是不可抗力因素，但是片桐以後在公司應該會很困擾吧，畢竟在非常時期又捅了這麼一個簍子出來。

「晚上好，今天的您也是一副憂傷的神情呢。」

「Mr.R……」

那個穿著黑色風衣的男人又出現在克哉面前，明明是晚上卻帶著太陽眼鏡，頭頂則是戴著中間凹下去的帽子，帽子就如同他的風衣一樣漆黑。

「是今天下午受傷的那位先生的關係吧。」

「你怎麼——」

克哉一瞬瞪大雙眼，他本應不知道片桐受傷，難道他一直在哪偷窺嗎，如果是這樣也很有可能，這滿像他的行事風格。

而在克哉驚訝之際，Mr.R坐到了克哉的身邊再度緩緩開口：「關於佐伯先生您的一切在下全都一清二楚……像是您曾經有過數次想過憑自身的力量幫助那位先生……」

「不過您真的覺得這樣可以嗎，憑您一個人的力量可是幫不了那位先生的呦。」

「事實上我不就做到了嗎！」

這男人，不可理喻！克哉不想再聽他廢話，起身準備往家的方向的走去。

「……您想要保護那位先生吧。」

Mr.R用不著起身跟上克哉的步伐，一句話就足以綁住他的腳踝，克哉停下腳步，有些詫異地回頭望著對方。

「那麼就戴上眼鏡吧，就像那時候說服您的商業夥伴一般，強勢地保護那位先生吧。」

Mr.R的笑容從原本的可怕的溫柔，變成帶有十足自信。

「我戴上眼鏡……保護課長？」

不對！不是這樣的。克哉只想憑自己的力量保護片桐。本應是這樣，不，打從一開始就必須這樣。

「……等等！」

克哉有些慌忙地從公事包內拿出眼鏡盒，快速地走到對方眼前，拉起了Mr.R的手嘗試將眼鏡塞給對方。

「眼鏡還你！」

「唉呀唉呀……」

Mr.R貌似極度不滿意地瞇起眼睛，不滿中還夾帶著一些困惑的目光投向克哉。

「不想要有更強大的力量保護那位先生嗎？」

像極抓住克哉弱點的Mr.R恢復了一如既往的微笑，不疾不徐的口吻和語速宛若在他的心上輕力搔刮，雖然不會感到疼痛但是是極度不適的。

「想也不會是用你的力量！」

「別生氣啊佐伯先生……」

怎麼可能不生氣？克哉想衝著對他大喊。要不是那副眼鏡自己也不會讓御堂這麼生氣進而提高銷售額，那也就不會讓片桐急得像熱鍋上的螞蟻而發生今天的意外。

「……嘛，也不全然是在下的錯吧？」

「是佐伯先生沒保護好那位先生的錯吧？」

「不是的……」

克哉的聲音如同飛蚊震翅一般極為微弱，但是Mr.R可沒有漏聽。佐伯克哉他，為此動搖著。

事實上，Mr.R也沒說錯……要是自己跟著片桐去資料室……不對，不可以受他影響。克哉心裡面有著和自己對抗中的罪惡感，而他只希望有好理由能夠說服自己並沒有錯。

「吶，請回答在下吧，在下可有哪一點說錯？」

「別說了……」

像極要逃離他的身邊般克哉緩慢的向後退，抬手捂著耳朵不想再聽下去。

至於為什麼是緩慢的向後退，因為他總覺得腳踝上被人綁上了鉛塊一樣沉重而舉步都顯得困難。

眼看對方什麼都聽不下，Mr.R起身湊近對方，放棄似地拉起克哉的手，將對方塞給自己的眼鏡盒還給對方。

「……佐伯先生，這副眼鏡的試用期還沒到喔，而且這副眼鏡在您的身邊也還有一個重要的任務在呢。」

「是什麼……」

「幫助您了解自己真正想要的事物到底是什麼……這個問題是這副眼鏡需要在您身邊完成的重要任務。」

這麼說完Mr.R就輕力將克哉的手以讓對方握住手中物體的的方式將手覆了上去。

然後下一秒他就消失在克哉眼前，四周該有的聲音也再次響起，像是孩子的嬉鬧，電視播報聲等等的……克哉再次意識到Mr.R有著不可思議的能力。

克哉踏著沉重的腳步回到了自己所居住的公寓。

而回到公寓後克哉腦裡環繞的都是Mr.R所提出的新的難題。

「我想要的事物……」

答案在撲朔迷離將人導向未知結局的霧裡，自己心裡明明明白，也該明白那是什麼，因為那個答案從以前就一直在自己的生活裡只是自己並沒有察覺到罷了。

但是這一切都這麼朦朧，感覺離他好遠、好遠……

克哉緩緩閉上雙眼進入夢鄉。

自從片桐因重傷住院後Kikuchi的高層就指定了克哉做代理課長，在非常時期要調人也是非常不容易的一件事，所以本來人就少的情況下又少了一名力量著實讓人頭疼。

而且有時假日也要加班，加班也就算了還有很高機率留到深夜。

但是克哉還是會每天帶著一束花去找探望片桐，因為是深夜的關係他通常也睡了。不過那樣正好，因為這樣克哉他都會偷偷親吻片桐手背一事就不會被發現。

只有一次克哉有準時下班，就是片桐受傷的隔天。片桐給了克哉一串鑰匙，請克哉幫忙拿印章存摺等東西過來醫院，然後請隔壁鄰居照顧他的鸚鵡等事。

克哉為片桐對自己的過分安心暗自嘆了口氣，而克哉沒有把鸚鵡照著片桐的指示托給鄰居代為照顧，而是偷偷將鸚鵡帶回家中飼養。

片桐經常會望著窗外或花瓶，每當他發現花換了一束的時候他都會問護士是誰換的？或者有時候根本不用等他問護士，他就會自己告訴片桐是誰換的。

「名叫佐伯克哉的男子來探病時，他都會帶著一束鮮花，有時是百合、有時是大紅色的康乃馨……」

護士好像頗高興地侃侃訴說，而片桐沒有回話，只是有些曖昧地微笑著。

片桐常常會思考克哉這樣做的涵義，但是遲鈍如他也知道克哉這樣做是為了什麼。他也會思考自己到底是怎麼看他的。

只要看著他、待在他身旁常常會感到安心，而且心臟在片桐每次看到他時都會不爭氣地漏了一拍。明明已經是本不該有初戀時的青澀的年紀了，還會有這樣的反應著實讓他有些苦惱。

不過要不是年齡相差太大外加上他們都是男性，片桐會認定克哉是個很適合陪伴他走到人生末路的人。

但是雖然是這麼說，片桐總覺得要是在自己身邊支持著自己的人是他，或許也挺不錯的……

片桐無意識撫著自己被繃帶包緊的大腿，望著窗外，他突然想起今天是一個重要的日子，對八課全員而言都很重要的日子。

八課完成那個高的嚇人的銷售額的最後一天。

片桐由衷期盼克哉能為他帶回好消息。

「片桐課長！」

這次克哉不再是一聲不響地進到病房，一推開門就是呼著自己的名字，而且這次不只有克哉，八課全員都到了。

「大家都到了啊。」

片桐環視了所有人一眼，臉上有著少見的光彩，應該是達成了目標了。

「目標值達成了吧，看大家一副高興的樣子。」

「是啊，而且為了想要讓片桐課長也參與到慶功宴所以我們決定在這裡舉辦！」

本多的大嗓門，久違了一個多月他終於又能聽見了。

「是這樣啊……那院方許——」

不等片桐問完本多就馬上接話了。

「這點已經有是取得同意的，他們只說了盡量別帶酒和安靜一點就好了，而且我們這次也有一位神秘嘉賓要過來喔！」

「神秘嘉賓啊……」

片桐猜測應該是MGN那邊的人，畢竟八課已經全員到齊了，Kikuchi那邊實在沒理由叫人過來。

「是我。」

一個低沉的男聲從門的方向傳來，反手關上了身後的門，手上提的是剛從便利店買來的幾大罐綠茶。

「總不能讓他們在醫院裡喝倒，所以我買了綠茶，以茶代酒。」

御堂揚起了手中的袋子望向片桐，雖然依舊說著得理不饒人的話，但是比起嘲諷這句話更像玩笑話。

「喂喂，這話有些過分了。」

「跑業務的我們可是比你想像中的能喝啊！」

剛把西服外套丟在一旁的椅子上的本多挽起袖子，音量比起剛剛貌似又大了些許。

「本多君，請安靜一點，這裡是醫院。」

「啊……是。」

接下來在病房最裡被布簾隔著的一個小區域，大家歡笑、暢談著。連那個平時一副菁英樣子的御堂也稍微放鬆似的和片桐他們有一句沒一句地閒聊著。

等到夜深，克哉將最後一個人帶上計程車後又回到了有片桐所在的樓層，進到病房後他發現片桐正在看報紙。

而且只剩他們兩人後克哉又可以好好觀察片桐了，這些日子或許是缺乏運動的關係，片桐感覺消瘦許多，臉色也十分蒼白。

一身蒼白搭上了淺綠色的病服，克哉突然覺得讓他的嘴唇上染上深紅色也挺不錯看……呸呸呸，這樣不就和戴上眼鏡的自己沒二樣差別嗎？克哉輕嘆。

說好自己要保護好他的啊？克哉的心好像又有一陣絞痛，他下意識他的手下意識撫上胸口，指尖碰觸到了放在西服口袋的眼鏡。

克哉下意識握緊了。

「佐伯君，我臉上有東西嗎？」

而或許是發現對方一直往自己這邊瞧，片桐放下報紙外加折疊整齊後輕聲詢問。

「……不，沒事。」

克哉走到病床旁坐下，望著純白色的布簾，接著像是想到什麼一般轉頭再次望著片桐。

「片桐課長還要多久才能出院？」

「醫生說還要一個月多一些，雖然現在也是可以下床走動，但是醫生還是希望我能在這些時間靜養……」

「這樣啊。」

接著就陷入了沉默。

直到就寢時間來臨克哉依舊守在片桐的病床旁，於是片桐帶著微笑向克哉道了聲晚安。

其實這種感覺還挺新鮮的，因為平時來探望片桐都是深夜時分，他早已陷入沉睡。

而確認片桐已經熟睡後克哉下床。

單膝跪地，像是一名騎士要親吻自己的公主般，他捧起他的手。在無名指上落下的是克哉的吻，一個、兩個、三個……

見片桐沒有因自己而驚醒，克哉的動作就愈發大膽，他輕舔著片桐的中指，模仿著A/V演員為對方做口/活的動作，克哉含進了對方兩根手指，舌頭輕力翻攪著。

「呼嗯……」

克哉的手伸向了自己的雙腿間，打開了皮帶扣和西裝褲的褲頭，手伸到內褲裡頭輕力摩擦著自己的分/身。

怕用髒褲子所以褲頭稍微拉了下來，腰部瞬間被冷風掃過的感覺讓他稍微僵直身子。

他莫名地有些悲傷，要是他們是戀人的話，他就不用耐不住寂寞後在醫院而且還是在他身旁把如此不堪的姿態展露出來。

機械式地快速套弄，克哉悶哼了一聲身子輕抖，一攤白濁擴散在克哉的手心上，地板上也沾到了些許。

克哉用面紙抹淨了地上，拉上了褲子拉鏈和扣回扣子，克哉走到了門口前的廁所清潔和整理衣服。

他也用冰水洗了洗臉，精神恢復了不少。

克哉再回到了病床旁，擦淨了片桐手上的唾液再次在他的手背上印下一吻後把手放回了被子裡。

像本該沒有他的存在般頭也不回，毫無眷戀地走了。不過只有他的手放在門把上時有稍微猶豫了一下。

聽到關門聲後，片桐抱著不可思議的想法起身，或許是茶裡的咖啡因作祟而使一向睡得深的他今天意外淺眠。

剛剛克哉的所做所為他都知道，但是他的腦子一片白一片混亂，不知道克哉這樣做的原因是為何。

片桐下意識望著剛剛才被收進棉被的手，中指和食指彷彿還殘留著被舔舐的感覺讓他頭皮一陣酥麻。

「佐伯君……」

你這麼做是為何？為了什麼？片桐試圖找尋答案，但是明明答案近在咫尺，他卻不情願相信。

雖然這麼說很卑微，他寧願克哉想的是別人，心裡填滿的是別人。如果是自己的話那只會使自己更加難以忘懷，更加難以放手。

「你不該把心思放在我這種中年大叔身上的啊……」

片桐有些艱難地屈膝。抱著自己的膝蓋，將臉埋進臂彎內，彷彿這是他唯一救贖似的。

這一個晚上片桐並沒有再次入眠。

克哉回家的路上經過了那座公園，接著他不是繼續往家中方向直走而是拐進公園。

他相信今天一定見得到那男人，因為他是為了還那副眼鏡而去，今天正好是三個月的試用期到期的日子。

「晚上好，佐伯先生。」

「晚上好。」

Mr.R丟出遇見認識的人應有的寒暄，於是克哉也回覆了對方。

從西服口袋拿出了眼鏡，克哉用手捧著要還給對方。

「哎呀……這副眼鏡沒有幫上您嗎？」

「不是的……這副眼鏡確實有幫上我很多忙……」

「那麼為什麼要還給在下呢？」

Mr.R的臉上並沒有不悅、沒有不滿，飛上他的臉的只有困惑。但是他直勾勾地看著克哉的眼，也沒有拿走克哉手中的眼鏡。

克哉微笑著，低下了頭。

「沒錯……我以前就該想清楚了……」

克哉半自言自語地道。

「我想保護他，想待在片桐課長的身邊保護他。」

「雖然想以更加強大的力量保護他，但是我還是希望以自己本身的力量。」

沒錯，佐伯克哉這男人，正在慢慢慢慢地變強。而不管自己劇烈燃燒過後的痛楚，他只是為了保護對方而發光。

淡薄的信心湧上，但是卻填滿了整顆心。現在的他，一點也不軟弱，找不到一絲一毫破綻。

「這下您可終於想清楚了呢……」

正所謂「旁觀者清，當局者迷」吧，而身為觀眾的Mr.R早就察覺到了克哉的心情，當事人卻毫無所覺。

Mr.R像是敬禮般低下頭，手跟著頭的低垂覆上了左胸。

抬頭，Mr.R接過了克哉手中的眼鏡，他微笑著看著眼鏡再看看克哉。

「我們有緣再見吧，佐伯先生。」

「等……什麼意思？」

再見？和這傢伙？開什麼國際玩笑啊，我才不要。克哉這麼想著。人生中一次瘋狂一次大起大落便足矣，他再來必定還會有什麼事發生。

「等到您再次需要這副眼鏡時，在下就會出現……當然，當您呼喚在下時，在下也會立刻到您的身邊的。」

「說什麼鬼話真是……別再帶那副詭異的眼鏡過來了，我拜託你。」

「哎呀，這副眼鏡可是屬於您的東西呢……在下只不過是代為保管罷了。」

「……不管啦，怎麼樣都好。總之再也不見。」

克哉丟出了不太禮貌的道別，轉身便往家中的方向走出了公園，然而Mr.R並沒有挽留他，也沒再說什麼。

只是待到再也看不見克哉的影子為止他才轉身往夜中的墨色走去。

「人的慾望可是無窮無盡，我很期待您還會需要這副眼鏡的日子，還有我們的再會……」

這句話伴隨Mr.R的身影一起消失在空氣中。

在慶功宴過後差不多一個半月，片桐終於出院了。

雖然步行還是經常需要拐杖協助，但是經過一個月的練習也變得熟練了。而一接到到片桐出院的消息，克哉是馬上去醫院迎接片桐說是要陪著他回家。

為了慶祝片桐的出院克哉又將八課全員找來聚在了離片桐家最近的居酒屋開了小小的歡迎會。

而歡迎會過後克哉幫忙送客，跟片桐坐上同輛計程車，直到片桐再三保證說自己可以整理帶回來的衣裝才回家。

他只是想待在他身邊久一些罷了。

但是隔天、後天、大後天，片桐他都沒有來上班，直到周五他在公司也沒見到他熟悉的那抹綠。

但是克哉卻是一口咬定他是行動不便的緣故才沒來上班，事實上並不。他已經是可以不用借助枴杖而行走小段距離，只要一個小時左右的車程他也能勉強支撐著。

片桐實在不知道如今是當紅炸子雞Kikuchi營業八課還會不會有這麼一個如廢物般存在的自己的一席之地。

克哉和本多一定會回當然有，但是真的是這樣嗎？那時候在自己的病床旁辦慶功會也只是因為他們想要向自己分享喜悅吧？

因為怕自己會覺得他們並沒有能力完成目標值，所以才讓自己加入慶功會為此證明？

雖然不願意這麼想，但是他認為事實便是如此。

心底深處黏糊糊的墨色深沼試圖將他吞沒，要是沒有了他八課便會更輕鬆，不是嗎？佐伯克哉那個男人也就不會在他的生命裡中又沉又浮，因為根本沒那個可能性。

他下定決心了，下星期就把夾在文件內的那個信封上繳吧。

叮咚。

門鈴聲突然地響起，他突然想起自己今天有什麼重要的人要來訪，於是他有些艱難地站起身，駐著枴杖打算前去應門。

……什麼嘛，原來自己已經決定好辭職並搬離這裡了。

「您好，這裡是片桐稔先生的家對吧？我們是要來搬家的。」

「請進……搬走這些地方的傢俱就行了。」

片桐一一為他們引路。

基本上大部分該搬的都已經請搬家公司的人員搬走了，只剩下一些自己生活必須用到的東西外，半個都沒剩。

克哉一來到片桐家附近時就看到一個身穿藍色連身工作服的人拉下了裝著傢俱的車廂門，車廂門上則是寫著這附近某家搬家公司的名字。

克哉心有些急，捧著鳥籠衝到片桐家前。而片桐有些意外著對方的來訪和他手上再也熟悉不過的事物，他微微一震。

「呃，佐伯君……下午好。」

「啊，下午好。」

他們兩個之間開始有尷尬的氣氛在流動。

克哉開始懷疑自己是不是來訪得太突然了，但是原因自己想了想還是覺得很不可思議。

原本乖順的鸚鵡們突然在自己從Royde回來後就大聲鳴叫，在本來空間就不大的籠中極力揮舞著翅膀。

……簡直就在說片桐出事了。

克哉感嘆自己的想像力過剩，突然想起本來就該把鳥還給對方，所以克哉馬上再次著裝帶著鳥籠出門。

「那個……我是來還這個的。」

當克哉遞出鳥籠時他才意識到片桐他並沒有空閒的手能夠接過，於是克哉現在遞過也不是，自己收著更不可能。

「啊，謝謝……呃，那個。不介意的話就進來坐坐吧。」

「抱歉打擾了。」

克哉隨著片桐進屋，他走進之前就來過幾次的和室，桌上擺著明顯冷掉的茶水和乾癟的饅頭。

克哉將鳥籠放在桌子上，環顧四周。原先放在牆邊的矮櫃不見了，他想起不久前他所見到的卡車。

挽留和放手的二擇一，不過答案是很明顯的。

而這個時候片桐拉開拉門，克哉又意識到一件事。剛剛片桐好像把枴杖放在玄關的樣子。他極度後悔自己沒有跟上去幫忙對方。

克哉拿走了片桐手上的托盤，他瞥到片桐的額頭上滲出薄汗。腿一定很痛吧。克哉心想。

「……片桐課長，是要搬走嗎？」

「是的……」

「那麼工作——」

「雖然下禮拜才會交出辭職信，不過我想是我的話，應該很快就會通過了。」

片桐露出了有些寂寞的苦笑。很快就能離開這了，雖然離開待了十幾二十幾年的公司還是有些不捨，但是更讓他想吼出聲的其實是不想離開克哉。

「而且有佐伯君這麼厲害的課長，所以——」

克哉開始慌了，如果不做些什麼的話不就達不成挽留的目的嗎？這樣一來片桐就會完全消失在他的生活中，而且說不定這樣還會讓自己近乎瘋狂地思念著他。

比這個更加可怕的是，他將會在自己的記憶裡淡出，克哉沒辦法想像、也不敢想像。

「拜託請您別走！」

「咦？佐伯君……」

克哉的大吼讓片桐有些反應不過來，剛剛他說的是不要走？為什麼不要走？

「您走了大家都會很傷心的，而且我們也會覺得很寂寞的。」

「可是，佐伯君……」

那邊還會有我的立足之地嗎？片桐想問，但是後半段像是噎在喉嚨一般說不出口。

聽到片桐貌似想反駁的話後，他的腦子開始有些混亂。最後的一筆賭注要下嗎？全盤皆輸或者大獲全勝？克哉覺得前者的機率還是高些。

但是什麼都不做只是會直接把結果導向永遠離開這條路的。

「我喜歡您啊！所以請您別走……」

突然的熱淚盈眶嚇到了片桐也嚇著了克哉，自己難道是如此感性的人？不，不是出自於他變得感性的緣故，事實上他也已經不會因時間的流逝而變得感性。

淚水是他害怕的象徵。害怕失去……他自己已經要十幾年未流過這種淚水了。

「啊啊，咦？等等，什麼意思……」

要怎麼轉、怎麼變換話題才會讓他說出這句話？片桐不解，該什麼時候轉圜、什麼時候結尾？他們皆沒有思考過，只是讓衝動的想法替代深思熟慮。

克哉沒有馬上回話，茶在沉默的期間又冷了所以片桐以為克哉不想喝茶而把茶具放回了廚房。

克哉打開顫抖的唇瓣，勉強地吐出噎在喉嚨的話。

「片桐課長真要離開的話，我會很寂寞的。」

而他的聲音突然變得有些沙啞，或許是因為哭泣的關係吧。

「……佐伯君。」

……深呼吸，吸吸吐吐。直到他無法再次忍受心跳無止境的加速才開口。

「……我其實也喜歡佐伯君，也不想離開佐伯君。」

「那為什麼——」

他也喜歡自己？那又是為什麼？喜歡為什麼就不要留在我身邊，我明明如此愛你。佐伯嚇得快要跳起來，但是因為膝蓋撞到了桌子他才沒這樣做。

而疼痛一時讓他忘記哭泣。

「……你看啊，我的腿如果就算長時間復健到時候說不定還是瘸的。而且我在Kikuchi已經沒有容身之處可言了。」

「如果再佔著課長的位置的話只會讓像佐伯君這樣年輕有為的年輕人困擾吧。」

像極自我貶低的話在片桐的口中飄出，聲音極微弱但是卻清晰轉入克哉耳裡，明明是如此溫柔的嗓音可在克哉耳裡聽來卻是刺耳無比。

片桐的嘴角扯出了一個難看的微笑，因為不是發自內心而顯得醜陋，這男人……雖然之前也是有苦笑，但是從沒像這樣，笑得這麼難看。

「沒有身份地位的一個瘸子留在佐伯君還有大家的身邊也會造成你們的麻煩吧。」

「才不會麻煩！」

「佐伯君你……你就別安慰我了啦。」

片桐的聲音開始顫抖，不過不知道為什麼他覺得好輕鬆，難道是剛剛輕輕輕輕地吐出一直以來紛擾的思緒的緣故？

再次體認到自己對克哉而言是不能被需要的存在他更能鬆口氣好好地面對他。

「……所以說，以後八課就拜託你了。」

克哉突然用手撐著桌子挺起了身子，湊近了對方另一手揪住了他的領子。拉著對方挺起身子，唇覆上他的。

是個僅僅蜻蜓點水般的淺吻。

「等等！佐，佐伯君？」

片桐有些慌張，又發生了什麼事？他想不清楚也想不明白。他只知道剛剛克哉吻了他的事實。

還有那在眼前過分放大的悲傷表情。

「請別再說這種讓人難過的話了，拜託您……」

「……佐伯君……」

「……呃，很抱歉。」

在克哉無聲的注視下，片桐有些無所適從地扭動身子，手輕力握住對方手腕嘗試拉開對方的手。

但是讓他意外的是，很輕易就被拉開了。

克哉跌坐回已經失去自己體溫的坐墊上，雙手抱著低垂的頭。他現在好想把自己埋進土裡，讓人一時半刻找不到更好。

「……佐伯君？」

克哉有些遲疑於抬頭，映入眼簾的是片桐一如往常的和善笑容。

「佐伯君是真的不想要……不想要我走嗎？」

這句話換來的是克哉有些膽怯地點頭。

「……我很開心喔。」

「咦？」

「放心好了，我不會離開的。」

片桐微笑著，臉上倏然飛上粉紅。

「……因為佐伯君說了大家會因為我離開而寂寞不是嗎……所以不用擔心，我不會離開的。」

不僅是為了大家……不。更準確的說是為了克哉而不離開，既然自己的離開會讓他這麼痛苦，某種層義上已經是本末倒置了。

「而且佐伯君這麼傷心的話，我離開也沒有意義了。」

克哉聽不太懂片桐所說的，或許是因為他的變換太過唐突了吧？不過他現在只想好好抱緊他。想用力搓著他那單薄的後背。啊啊，這男人明明能笑得這麼可愛。

克哉拉起片桐的身子抱住了他，因中間卡了張桌子而使他的身子微微前傾，將臉埋上對方肩上。

竄入鼻腔的是洗衣精的香味，一點也不濃烈。味道雖淡卻具有侵略性，克哉感到有些頭暈。

「佐伯……君？」

他帶著驚訝的神情望著對方，手下意識輕撫著他的背，像極要安慰哭泣中的嬰孩一般輕柔。

淡薄荷味和著淡淡的體香及古龍水的香味被片桐吸入，心曠神怡的香味讓片桐有些陶醉。

「……我喜歡您。」

「嗯，我也是。」

抓緊了對方的衣物，克哉突然想抱這男人……不。嚴格來說他更想是被抱的那一方。

克哉牽引著對方離開桌子，不過他們依舊擁抱著，捨不得放開對方。

只是怕一放開就會永遠失去對方。

「我愛您……」

克哉再次吻上他的唇。

很輕易就撬開片桐的牙齒，克哉的舌頭有些急切地湊上前去，片桐只是有些被動地回應他。

克哉一手摟住片桐的腰，一手捧著對方的臉頰，臉換個角度嘗試吻得更加深入。而他抹去了流出的唾液。

像是要啃食彼此的呼吸，兩人從法式深吻變成彷彿野獸般的啃吻，雖然吻比較偏向是克哉單方面的進攻。

「唔……等等，佐伯君……」

克哉將片桐推倒，跨坐在對方腰上。著急地打開了對方外套和襯衫，俯下身用力抱緊對方。

克哉稍微弓起背部，額頭抵在對方肩上，而突然有股暖流全部聚集到片桐的肩上。

佐伯君他……在哭？

「……我以為要永遠失去課長您了……」

吐出的聲音十分嘶啞，讓片桐更加確信他的疑問。他溫柔地撫摸對方的背，他還能感受到他的細微顫動。

請別再哭，因為我不會再度不告而別。片桐輕力閉上眼睛，感受對方因哭泣而急促及灼熱的吐息他突然有些痛心。

「對不起，佐伯君……」

克哉依舊停不了哭泣，而他在片桐說完話後不停搖頭。

就像在說他不用道歉似的。

「嗚嗯……嗚……」

等到克哉停下了眼淚已經是五分鐘過後的事，在這期間他都一直溫柔地拍著他的背。

眼淚停下的克哉突然張口，又抿緊。

像是下定了決心般開口。

「片桐課長……可以嗎？」

手抓住了對方的腰帶，不過沒有更進一步動作。

片桐倒吸了一口氣。

「……佐伯君想的話……」

他輕力點頭，鬆開了環著克哉的背的手。顧不上腳傷可能帶來的風險與否而答應克哉的請求他還在思考著妥不妥當……不過，嘛。他渴求著克哉倒是真的。

他解開了腰帶頭，帶著一些遲疑地緩慢抽出了皮帶，褪去了片桐的褲子。當他的手輕滑過傷口時，片桐的大腿劇烈顫抖讓他遲疑了一下。

「我不要緊的，所以就……繼續吧？」

接下來克哉沒有更進一步動作，只是輕力抬起了片桐的右大腿，輕力吻隔著白紗布的傷口。

「咦……佐伯君？」

「很痛吧？」

像是在詢問，又像是自言自語。克哉的音量十分微弱，流露出的是收不住的痛心及悲傷。

他慢慢褪去片桐的內著，輕力將對方的雙腿分開後跪趴在對方的雙腿間，手抓起了對方還很柔軟的部位後輕舔。

「嗯……等等，佐伯君……」

「呼嗯……」

無視著對方的叫喚，克哉一口氣將分/身含入到最深。僅僅微弱的刺激是無法讓分/身熱起來，所以克哉開始緩速上下搖動頭部。

「……課長，您的浴室……能借我用一下嗎？」

像突然想到什麼似的，克哉停下動作後有些不太好意思地開口。片桐有些錯愕的點頭，只見克哉緩速站起身子。

「在二樓走廊的盡頭……」

於是克哉走出了和室，片桐輕力坐起身有些不解於對方的行動。不過應該是要洗澡吧？片桐如此猜測，拉扯著外套遮蔽自己的重要部位，有些勉強地起身關上了向外的拉門。

過了十五分鐘左右克哉回來了。

古龍水的味道被洗掉，留下的只有殘香和自己家中放的身體、洗髮兩用的沐浴乳香味。克哉用力抱住位於窗邊的他，手中還多了一瓶原本片桐放在鏡子前的乳液以及本該在他身上的牛仔褲。

「很抱歉擅自拿了您的毛巾和乳液。」

「……佐伯君？還好嗎？」

克哉輕力點頭。他現在什麼都不想說，想感受對方的體溫，想將對方用力抱緊直到被自己揉入體內之前不放手。

「……我，我舖床吧？」

「不用……直接躺下就行。」

說完他便鬆手，再度按倒了片桐。但是跨坐到片桐身上後克哉突然有點暈眩。

「唔……」

「佐伯君？」

碰的一聲，克哉便倒在了片桐身上。眼皮像是被吊了鉛球一樣沉重，好累……剛剛明明只有在浴室裡清理和擴張時忍不住而去了一次而已啊……

最近可能真的工作太繁忙了吧。克哉活動著宛若生鏽的腦袋，一邊在片桐的身上趴著而準備要陷入沉睡。

「——佐伯君！」

他在失去意識之前彷彿還聽到了片桐正在呼喚他，下一秒思考便中斷了。

「好燙……」

片桐所碰觸到的身體正散發出燙人的高溫，他有些慌了。也顧不上腿上的傷就馬上移開了克哉往廚房跑去打算用冰塊為對方降溫……

「唔……這裡是？」

再次醒來時，他發現自己躺在柔軟的墊子上，被窩很溫暖，讓他有些懶洋洋地想閉上眼睛繼續睡。

不過他清醒了……雖然今天是星期日並不用上班，但清醒的原因是自己身旁的那位枕邊人。

「嗯……」

克哉翻個身，背對著片桐。毛巾從他的額頭上落下他也毫無所覺。

思考著自己是怎麼來這裡？又是為了什麼而來？那時候從Royde回到家後為了歸還鸚鵡又再度出門，然後……然後——

自己又做了哪些事一一清楚地跳到腦子裡。克哉突然覺得自己沒有臉見他。

而且自己還穿上了浴袍，衣服褲子被整齊的折好放在桌上，外套則是看不見蹤跡。應該是被片桐拿去別處掛起來了吧？

「唉……」

大大吐了一口氣後，克哉掀起了棉被一角，打算以不驚動對方的方式起身穿上衣服後離去，但是身體沉重到站不起來。

「佐伯君……早安。」

「呃……」

雖然對方最後還是被自己吵醒了。克哉一瞬間僵住，現在克哉的身體就像被灌了水泥一樣沉重。

「唔……您也早……」

片桐的手掌覆上克哉的額頭，他手心中的厚繭輕力撫著卻意外讓他安心。或許是因為片桐用這禮拜將他體內所有的缺失全補了回來所以克哉才心安？

「退燒了，真是太好了……」

「退燒……我有發燒？」

「嗯，是啊。那時候嚇了我很大一跳呢……」

像是想到什麼似的片桐突然坐起身，向背對自己的克哉投出一個微笑。

「啊，對了！我去煮粥吧……生病喝粥體力應該會恢復的快些。」

「……麻煩了。」

今天直到日落前克哉都是待在片桐家度過。雖然還想在留下來不過明天還是有班的，自己的西裝和公事包也是放在家裡，雖然明天早起先回到家換衣服也不是不行……

翌日早上，他看見片桐的西服外套就掛在他原本的座位上，端著托盤為大家分配茶水。

只是不太一樣的是這次克哉是上司而片桐是下屬。不過沒關係，很快地他們就能平起平坐，因為下禮拜克哉將會被調去當一課課長。

而片桐也會恢復八課課長的身份。

雖然以後不能經常見面，但是以後多的是時間。片桐已經不會再度離他而去，克哉很清楚這點。

片桐應該將帶領一個嶄新的八課，再度創下Kikuchi……不，是整個MGN、整個國內飲料市場的最佳銷售成績吧？

吶，你說是吧？佐伯克哉先生。

而自從人事調動安排好了以後，大家的工作情況也較為穩定。但克哉和片桐之間的感情卻沒有跟隨著時間日漸平穩。

而且在那之後克哉到片桐家、或者是片桐到克哉家的次數也幾乎是同等的多。

某個在片桐家醒來的早晨。

「我先出門囉？」

「啊，等等我！」

克哉馬上將水龍頭關上，隨便地擦乾了手就衝到了玄關，有些慌亂地穿好鞋子上拎起公事包。

「……還是我先出門吧，不然的話……」

以前其實片桐就提過他先出門就好了，因為他怕被其他人所發覺到他們的關係，這對兩人都很不利。尤其身為年長者不是更應該保護對方嗎？

「怕被別人發現嗎？」

片桐點頭。

「其實在外人眼中我們看起來也只像普通的上司和下屬而已啦，片桐桑不用太擔心。」

克哉向對方微笑，片桐意外地感到心安。克哉幫片桐拎起了他的公事包，和他肩並著肩同行。

……不過請原諒我這失職的騎士吧。

愛上了你卻保護不了您，但是如果您吻我一口別說是火海，千箭萬刀我也會為您擋下，即使這或許也還是會使您受傷。

所以說，請讓我保護您。直到結束餘生。  
。  
完


End file.
